Madara VS Sephiroth
DBX_-_Madara_Uchiha_VS_Sephiroth.png|Commander Ghost File:Madara_vs_Sephiroth.png|ThunderbladeX NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Description Naruto VS Final Fantasy! These two are the very definitions of "evil bastard", but when finally, they encounter on the battlefield, one will fall. Let the games begin! ---- A Huge Crater (*Cue Naruto Shippuden:- The God Awakened*) The blast radius was colossal as Madara Uchiha took a step back. He stared at his trainee, Tobi, and grimaced. For the battle up ahead, this was a necessary practice. He ran forward another time and locked legs with the masked man, before they both disappeared in their speed and began a wild clash so fast that the ground itself broke until they landed. "You look exhausted, Tobi." "No. I'm fine." As Tobi said this, he charged at Madara and pulled out a kunai knife, however, to his surprise, Madara raised an arm to stop him. Tobi came to a halt at this, and looked at Madara angrily. "What's the meaning of this?!" "I smell an intruder nearby. Let's welcome him, shall we?" The nearby man, who was only passing, turned his silver head to reveal his emotionless eyes. A smug grin crossed Sephiroth's face as he drew his Murasama for battle. Madara's emotionless eyes suddenly flared up as he held out a hand to stop Tobi. "Impressive. You're sharp. Why don't we play a game?" Sephiroth, Murasama's edge dangerously glowing, said this with a rather cocky air. "I'd love to. Let's dance, shall we?!" Madara's body turned white and his headband gained horns, as his eyes turned purple and warped with purple-shrouded black orbs circulating him. He formed a staff using them, and beckoned to Sephiroth, who flew into the air. HERE WE GO! (*Cue Final Fantasy VII:- One-Winged Angel*) Madara started by launching one of his Truthseeker Orbs at Sephiroth, but the angel swung his Murasama once to cleave it in two. Laughing psychotically, the Uchiha floated into the air and fixed the broken orb. Sephiroth smirked and caught up to Madara, bringing down a swing of the Murasama, which Madara promptly blocked with his staff. "You talk a good game! But this oughtta make you dance!" Madara spun his staff to conquer the clash, before kicking Sephiroth away. Sephiroth levitated back a bit without changing his expression. "So you say." Sephiroth swung the Murasama yet another time, but Madara blocked quickly with a Truthseeker barrier. He then smirked and opened his mouth. "Sage Art! Storm Style:- Light Fang!" Madara spat out a quick wave of light, taking Sephiroth by surprise. Before he was able to react, the one-winged angel was struck across the shoulder as the Light Fang left a burn, but Sephiroth shrugged it off relatively fast and blitzed towards Madara. "You are arrogant." Sephiroth began swinging violently as he said this, flying across Madara with swing after swing, usually only clashing but occasionally drawing blood. Madara only looked around and perceived Sephiroth coming soon, and without a single sound, swung his staff in the direction his foe was coming from, forcing Sephiroth to take a step back, his blurry shape slowing at this. Feathers scattered, however, as Sephiroth vanished and appeared above Madara, bringing down a swing of his sword, however, the Uchiha found this to be a form of being toyed with as he turned into a log upon contact with the Murasama. "You're nothing." Sephiroth blitzed towards Madara yet another time, but this time, Madara was ready. He formed a quick hand sign and within the next instant, flames erupted from his mouth. "Fire Style:- Great Fire Annihilation!" The flames burst out towards Sephiroth, who flew right through them and at Madara as if he were a bullet from hell, giving the Uchiha only one second to react. However... "Limbo!" Something Sephiroth was unable to perceive blocked his next swing of the Murasama, however, he appeared to barely be fazed as he smiled and a wave of light erupted where Madara stood. "What?!" The blast caught Madara off-guard, launching him into the air. He flew back grimacing at this, but quickly regained balance as two more limbo clones flew down to restrain Sephiroth. However, with the power of the Murasama, Sephiroth quickly cut through the limbo clones, and flew to the real Madara. Madara floated back a bit at this. "Sage Art! Shadow Style:- Thunder Blast!" A wave of purple lightning flew down at Sephiroth, stunning him. Madara smirked and prepared another hand sign. "Wood Style:- Deep Forest Emergence!" A colossal tree sprouted from the ground and extended out towards Sephiroth, however, he swooped down himself and cut down the wood. Madara groaned as Sephiroth flew up, and suddenly, felt a blade pierce him. The Uchiha's chest erupted with a wave of blood as Sephiroth, grinning insanely, sheathed the Murasama. "Your arrogance was your downfall." Sephiroth shot at Madara one more time, and swung the Murasama. But there was no blood. "I AM MADARA UCHIHA! AND YOU, TO ME, STAND AS AN ANT!" A huge blue phantom, winged with red eyes, hovered in the air before Sephiroth. A storm of flames shot out as Sephiroth frowned and rushed forward. "Dance for me!" With these words, Madara diagonally swung his Susano'o's sword, which Sephiroth met with his Murasama, and the clash? The sky erupted. (*Cue Main Theme:- Naruto Shippuden*) Madara's Susano'o launched itself into the air from the debris, several smaller clones of it flying into the air. Sephiroth now had an entirely different form. He had lost his shirt and had a much more godlike appearance. As did Madara with his Susano'o. While Sephiroth floated back, massive meteors came pelting down on Madara and his clones as they advanced. Spinning in midair, some of the clones skewered incoming meteors, sending flaming debris everywhere. Sephiroth continued going backward while Madara advanced through the roaring skies. And then, they were there, at the top of the world. Sephiroth prepared to call upon a supernova. And any second now, when he was done, it'd start. Madara's clones had just a few seconds before the supernova would be called and begin its journey. Could Sephiroth melt it all, or... SHING! Madara's Susano'o clones impaled him from multiple directions! Sephiroth hadn't finished preparing the supernova! But he still had a chance... He began to raise his hands... "CHIBAKU TENSEI!" The earth roared as stone erupted out towards the air, crashing into themselves to create multiple planetoids which crushed Sephiroth upon contact! Sephiroth's attempt failed! The one-winged angel was trapped as the Uchiha began laughing derisively. "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! THIS IS THE POWER OF MADARA UCHIHA! DIVINE POWER!" The planetoids began breaking down with Sephiroth trapped within, his head only showing. And then... "Sage Art! Catastrophic Planetary Devastation!" The sky was shattered under the pressure as the planetoids shook, melting violently with Sephiroth trapped within. The One-Winged Angel perished in the flames as he was melted down to his flesh and his bones, before to ashes. Tobi's mask turned red at the very force of the attack as he stared up at the sky. And then, slowly, Madara descended holding the last of Sephiroth. "Those allied shinobi buffoons can give me their best shot! Considering that I have this..." Tobi''' stared at Madara as he drew the Murasama. '''"I will reign supreme over them." Boy was Madara about to kick some ass. That is, until Sasuke and Naruto would arrive. ''DBX! '''Lion:- But is there a character that could possibly EVEN TOUCH Madara Uchiha? Stay tuned, folks, for Season 2.'Category:SlashLion5K Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music